powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rex Thomas
This character was created by Superjokertv. Rex Thomas is a former criminal known as Tempest who eventually turned good and helped the Rangers in defeating the forces of darkness. He is also the Time Force Gold of the Time Force Rangers and the Drive Knight. History Early Life Hailing from the year 3000, Tempest was one of the 31st century's most notorious criminals. Like Ransik, he was an outcast. But he himself wasn't a mutant; he was a purebred human born through bodily intercourse instead of being designed to be genetically perfect. His sympathies lied with the Mutants, the dregs of 31st century society. Taking on the name Tempest, he embarked on an arson spree; setting fire to genetic laboratories because he saw them as a crutch for this corrupt society. One particular stunt led him to stealing a stone imbued with Zordon's energies, which led to him developing superhuman abilities. This would also plant the seeds of doubt in his mind. However, he was eventually caught and arrested. Fate had plans for him, and being locked inside cryogenic stasis wasn't it. Time Force Finding himself caught between the fight for his fellow mutants' and what he feels is right, Tempest starts to question his own loyalty to Ransik. The Time Force he knew cracked down hard on those like him, yet here he is in the past, with a chance to not find a better life, but also start over from scratch. Eventually he decided that exterminating an entire generation of innocent people would make him no better than the monster society in the future deemed him to be, and deserted Ransik. Later on, he approached the Time Force Rangers in the hopes of redeeming himself for his past transgressions. Wild Force Rex arrived with the other Time Force rangers from the future, bringing Ransik and Nadira with them to track down the Mut-Orgs. Ransik managed to destroy their mutant halves. This allows the 12 Rangers to destroy the trio. However, a side-effect of Ransik's action is that he is now completely human and the Rangers and their friends celebrate on Animarium. Operation Overdrive After Thrax, son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, was freed, he recruited all the villains who have been searching for the Jewels of the Corona Aurora — Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, Miratrix, and the Fearcats Mig and Benglo, to unite with him temporarily. By severing their connection to the Morphing Grid forever, the temporary Evil Alliance destroyed the Rangers' powers, and Andrew Hartford couldn't fix their destroyed morphers. They used their gentically enhanced skills in an attempt to defeat the villains, but fared no better, so the Sentinel Knight recruited six Rangers from the past — Kira Ford, Xander Bly, Adam Park, Bridge Carson, Tori Hanson and Rex Thomas, to replace the Overdrive Rangers until their connection to the Morphing Grid was restored. The Retro Rangers head him off in the DriveMax Ultrazord and Flash Point Megazord, but were overpowered, and DriveMax Ultrazord loses an arm in the battle. Confronting the "Evil Alliance", all 12 Rangers morphed and battle the villains. Adam battled Thrax. Bridge and Mack teamed up to defeat Flurious. Dax, Will and Xander defeated the Fearcats. Tori and Rose battled Moltor and his Lava Lizards, and Kira and Ronny teamed up against Kamdor and Miratrix. Rex and Tyzonn were able to destroy the newly revived Vulturus and Flurious's Chillers. To finish the battle, the Sentinel Knight arrives in his Cyborg form and destroyed Thrax, and then joined the Rangers in defeating the rest of the villains, the villains then retreated. Super Megaforce While Prince Vekar invaded the Earth, he teams up with Tommy Oliver who begun uniting the Power Rangers that preceded the Megaforce. In between the event, he made brief contact with the Megaforce to give them his Ranger Key. When Emperor Mavro invades Earth, Rex and the Legendary Rangers fight Mavro and his allies. Emperor Mavro was defeated. But the remaining thousands of XBorgs still stand. Rex and all the existing Power Rangers then met up with the Megaforce Rangers. After the demise of the XBorgs, Rex shook hands with Troy and teleported off along with Tommy and the Legendary Rangers. Ninja Steel Powers After absorbing the power of Zordon's stone, Rex became the most powerful being existence and demonstrated these powers: *'Telekinesis:' Rex can move objects and throw people across a room with his mind. *'Super Strength:' Rex can lift objects up to several tons, but his strength limit is currently unknown. He can also deliver strikes much more powerful than the average human. *'Super Durability:' Rex's body is hard as steel capable of withstanding significantly more punishment than normal humans. *'Electrokinesis:' Rex can absorb and fire bolts of electrical energy. He can absorb electrical energy from various sources. He can seemingly even control electricity within electrical circuits, as whenever he become emotional electrical devices around him worked erratically. *'Teleportation:' Rex possesses the ability to teleport himself to any location, be it long or short distance. *'Invisibility:' Rex has the ability to become invisible to others. *'Telepathic Immunity:' Rex is immune to physical attacks and mind reading. As shown, when Trip tried to read his mind but was unable to. Ranger Forms - Knight Master= When combined into the Megazord, the Red Knight need to access Knight Master Mode in order to operate it. Using the Knight Master Mode Card, the Red Knight can access the Warrior Saber to perform attacks with the Red Knight Megazord. Without it the Megazord is without energy. Arsenal *Knight Master Power Cards *Warrior Saber Zord *Knight Zord - Black Knight= Arsenal *Sword of Darkness This form is exclusive to an upcoming episode of Ninja Steel. }} - Time Force Gold= Arsenal *Chrono Morpher **Gold Time Force Power **Chrono Blaster **Chrono Sword: Rex can use it to project gold time rays which have various effects, such as sending people back/forward in time or into a different timeline, or age an object/person to dust. According to Ransik, Rex can also travel through time using the sword. *Drive Detector (temporarily) *Gold Vector Cycle Zords *Time Flyer Gold *DriveMax Ultrazord (temporarily) }} Ranger Key The Gold Time Force Ranger Key is Rex's personal ranger key. This key was in the possession of Rex, before being handed over to Noah Carver (Super Megaforce Blue) and is the first of the Extra Ranger Keys to be seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. Appearances Category:Human Category:Evil Turns Good Category:Reformed PR Villains Category:Extra Ranger Category:Retro Rangers Category:Villains Category:Main PR Villains Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:Red Ranger Category:Gold Ranger